Anna Paquin
| birthplace = *Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | role = *Sookie Stackhouse | imdb = *Anna Paquin }} Anna Paquin, born July 24, 1982 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, is a Canadian Kiwi actress who plays the role of protagonist Sookie Stackhouse on the HBO original series True Blood. Making her debut in the series' premiere episode, , Anna was part of the initial starring cast and has remained a starring actress through the series' second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. She was last seen on the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Biography Anna Paquin, the young Canadian who grew up in New Zealand and whose only acting experience was as a skunk at a school play, stunned movie-goers from all over the world with her performance as Holly Hunter's angry young daughter in the acclaimed film The Piano (1993). Anna, who received an Oscar for her performance (the second youngest Oscar winner ever), has proven that The Piano (1993) was only the beginning of a fabulous career. She has been in a relationship with co-star Stephen Moyer since the series' pilot and became engaged in August of 2009. On August 21, 2010, Anna and Stephen married in a small, private Malibu, California ceremony. On April 17, 2012, it was announced that Anna is expecting their twins in the Fall. Her pregnancy won't be written into her character's storylines."True Blood handle on Anna's growing baby bump." In June 2012, it was announced that Anna was expecting twins. Anna gave birth to the twins, "a few weeks early", in early September 2012, the news first being announced on September 11. The name of the twins son, Charlie, and a daughter, Poppy. Selected Filmography Film * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * Straight A's (2012) * Free Ride (2012) * The Carrier (2011) * Scream 4 (2011) * Margaret (2011) * The Romantics (2010) * Open House (2010) * The Courageous Heart of Irena Sendler (2009) * Trick 'r Treat (2008) * Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (2007) * Mosaic (2007) * Blue State (2007) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Joan Of Arc (2005) * The Squid and the Whale (2005) * Steamboy (2004) * Castle in the Sky (2003) * X2 (2003) * 25th Hour (2002) * Darkness '' (2002) * ''Buffalo Soldiers (2001) * Finding Forrester (2000) * Almost Famous (2000) * X-Men (2000) * A Walk on the Moon (1999) * She's All That (1999) * It's the Rage (1999) * Hurlyburly (1998) * Amistad (1997) * The Member of the Weeding (1997) * Fly Away Home (1996) * Jane Eyre (1996) * The Piano ''(1993) * ''The Guitar (1991) Television * True Blood (2008-Present) * Phineas and Ferb (2011) Accolades * Won the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama (season 1) * Won the Satellite Award for Best Actress in a Series, Drama (season 1) * Won the Emmy Award for Breakthrough Performance with Stephen Moyer for the scene "Sookie meets Bill" (season 1, "Strange Love") * Won the Scream Award for Best Horror Actress (seasons 1 and 2) * Nominated for the Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer TV Star: Female (season 1) * Nominated for the Bravo A-List Award for Sexiest TV Moment with Stephen Moyer '''for "Bill and Sookie's love scene" (season 1) * Nominated for the '''Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television (seasons 1,2 and 3) * Nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama (season 2) * Nominated for the Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi (seasons 2 and 3) * Won the TV.com award for Sexiest TV Couple with Stephen Moyer (season 3) * Nominated for the Satellite Award for Best Actress in a Series, Drama (season 3) * Nominated for the Scream Award for Best Horror Actress (season 3) Gallery Images Video Notes * She is a vegetarian. * She keeps her Oscar in her bedroom closet so her friends won't see it and feel the need to comment on it. * She enjoys photography. * She plays the cello. * Father, Brian, is a physical education teacher. Mother, Mary, is an English teacher. * Her parents are divorced. * Hobbies: rugby; running; playing the piano; singing; gymnastics; swimming; downhill skiing; reading and knitting. * Enjoys listening to alternative music. * When she was younger, she wanted to be the Prime Minister of New Zealand, or a lawyer. * Is the first New Zealander to receive an Oscar for best supporting actress, and is the second-youngest Oscar winner ever. * Speaks French. * Graduated from Windward School in West Los Angeles, California in June 2000; she completed the school's community service requirement by working in an LA soup kitchen and at a special education center. * Though she was born in Canada she considers herself a Kiwi from New Zealand since she grew up there. * Ranked #50 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list. * Went to Columbia University in New York, but left after a year and did not graduate in order to pursue acting. Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Category:Cast